1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus for wirelessly supplying power to an electronic apparatus, a method therefor, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been known a power supply system including a power supply apparatus with a primary coil for wirelessly outputting power without being connected by a connector and an electronic apparatus with a secondary coil for wirelessly receiving the power supplied by the power supply apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-275266 discusses such a power supply system in which a power supply apparatus supplies power to an electronic apparatus via a primary coil and transmits predetermined data to the electronic apparatus via the primary coil.
Until recently, when the power supply apparatus supplies power to an electronic apparatus, the power supply apparatus has controlled the supply of power to the electronic apparatus by transmitting data for controlling the electronic apparatus to the electronic apparatus via the primary coil and causing the electronic apparatus to perform a process according to the data received from the power supply apparatus.
However, communication with the electronic apparatus is affected depending on power output by the power supply apparatus via the primary coil, and the electronic apparatus may be precluded from receiving data transmitted from the power supply apparatus. In such a case, the electronic apparatus does not perform a process according to data received from the power supply apparatus, and thus an issue may arise that the power supply apparatus cannot control the supply of power to the electronic apparatus.
The power supply apparatus needs to correctly communicate data according to power supplied to the electronic apparatus when the power supply apparatus supplies power to the electronic apparatus in order to prevent such an issue.